<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Err is Human by cminerva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243435">To Err is Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva'>cminerva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirates Could Happen to Anyone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battlestar Galactica (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Best Friends, Brotp, F/M, Fatherhood, Friendship, Happy Earth AU, Humor, Pirate Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Saul reflect upon the cruel realities of women, children and Bill's sense of humor. <br/>Sequel to "I Suddenly Had a Vision" and "Should Have Left The Blaggard At Home".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caprica Six/Saul Tigh, William Adama/Laura Roslin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirates Could Happen to Anyone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Err is Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day for the two men; Bill had suffered through an afternoon of fruitless shopping followed by a severe dressing down afterwards, during which both parties were dressed and no one went down. Saul had been left alone with an irritable pregnant woman and not a drop of alcohol in sight. The friends were now licking their figurative, and in Saul’s case, literal wounds and commiserating over a bottle of ambrosia in Bill’s cabin. Laura had left to keep the expecting mother company.</p>
<p>Once they had exhausted the topic of how cruel and tyrannical and unreasonable and frakking gorgeous their respective women were, the men grew silent and sipped their drinks. Then Saul spoke again, and there was a level of seriousness in his tone that Bill had never heard before, at least when there was also a bottle of booze nearby.</p>
<p>“Having this kid,” he began, “it’s scaring the shit outta me.”</p>
<p>Bill nodded.</p>
<p>“I know what you mean. I was terrified when we brought each of the boys home. Crazy little frakkers.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not afraid of the kid,” Saul told him. “It’s me. What if I frak up and hurt him?”</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t know the sex?” Bill was clearly drunk off his ass.</p>
<p>“We don’t, but that’s not the point! Look at all the stupid stuff I’ve done, all the mistakes I’ve made. With this kid, I’m afraid I’m going to frak up for good!”</p>
<p>Bill looked over at his friend and sat his glass down on the table.</p>
<p>“Saul, what I’ve found when it comes to being a father is this,” Bill took a deep breath and continued, lifting his hand to his face to cover his right eye as he did so. “To err is human…to <em>argh</em> is pirate!”</p>
<p>He then slumped forward, tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed. Saul was not amused.</p>
<p>“You son of a bitch!”</p>
<p>His fist connected with the side of Bill’s face and they were off, punching, shoving and yelling obscenities. They stopped however when they heard a familiar crunch.</p>
<p>“Gods damn it!” Bill yelled, looking at his model ship which had been slammed up against the wall and broken yet again. “I was going to give that to your kid.”</p>
<p>Saul heaved a sigh and rubbed his sore jaw.</p>
<p>“Aw, hell. Sorry about that Bill.”</p>
<p>“S’alright. I’ve fixed it before, I can fix it again.”</p>
<p>The two men trudged back to the table and slumped into their recently vacated chairs.</p>
<p>“Seriously though, you can’t frak up parenthood much more than I already have,” Bill informed his friend.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t say that,” Saul objected. “Look at Lee, he turned out okay.”</p>
<p>Bill glanced up at his friend and Saul reflected on his words.</p>
<p>“Alright, never mind.”</p>
<p>The two men drank in silence until something occurred to Saul.</p>
<p>“Were you really gonna give that ship to the kid?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bill answered, draining his glass. “Laura was mad that I didn’t help out much during the shopping trip earlier, so I lied and told her I already had this in mind as my gift. Then I thought, why not? Might look good in their room.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Saul was touched. “He’ll like that. Or she. Gods Bill, what if I have a daughter?”</p>
<p>Saul looked positively horrified by this possibility.</p>
<p>Bill snorted.</p>
<p>“Pray like hell, and stock up on the booze.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2008.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>